The present application relates to a semiconductor structure and a method of forming the same. More particularly, the present application relates to a semiconductor structure including a plurality of U-shaped resistive material liners located between each semiconductor fin that is present on a surface of a substrate, and contact structures in contact with a portion of a first set of the semiconductor fins and with a portion of a first set of the U-shaped resistive material liners. The present application also relates to a method of forming such a semiconductor structure.
A resistor, which is a passive two-terminal electrical component that implements electrical resistance as a circuit element, is one of the most common electrical components present in almost every electrical device. In electronic circuits, resistors can be used to limit current flow, to adjust signal levels, bias active elements, and terminate transition lines.
Front-end-of-the-line (FEOL) resistors are normally created with active materials (e.g., Si/SiGe), gate materials (e.g., doped polysilicon) or metals or metal alloys (e.g., tantalum nitride). Different resistivity resistors are usually offered using polysilicon resistors, metal resistors and diffusion resistors. Tuning the resistor value accurately to a specific application is highly desired and can be difficult using prior resistor architecture. There is thus a need for providing a resistor architecture that can be accurately tuned.